In The Woods
by CrazyLake42
Summary: the gang go on a camping trip and their teachers disappear for a better summary look inside
1. Attack of the locker door

IN THE WOODS   
A/N: stupid me deleted my story and I deleted it on the comp. So now I am going to re write it cuz I have a new idea for chap. 1 and ummm I don't know so here is the story yay lol the kids are 8th graders  
Summary: ummm… I am not good with summaries but here goes the 7th and 8th graders go on a camping trip but then all the teachers disappear muhahahaha and Gerald hears something jus don't know what it is yet muhahaha  
  
It was a wonderful Thursday morning and all the 7th and 8th grade kids were happy cuz it was the 1st annual camp out the school was now hosting.   
"I can't believe the cam out is tomorrow," a very excited Phoebe.  
"yea I know three days of camping no annoying parents to boss us around although there are going to be teachers all well!" said Helga "now if only my stupid locker would open!"   
"yea I mean this school is getting old but next year we get to go to that new school that they are building"  
  
As Helga fights to get her locker unjammed a football headed kid is walking down the hall way all of a sudden you hear this bang Helga pulled her locker door so hard that it swing opened and hit Arnold in the head while helga flew across the hallway in to some lockers she gets up and runs over to Arnold  
  
"Arnold? Arnold? Are you ok?"  
"yea I think so hey do you see the little birdies and chickens too?"  
"umm no I think you should go to the nurse come on"  
  
Helga helps Arnold to the nurses office   
  
"What happened" asked the nurse with a very concern face.   
"I was opening my locker and it kinda hit him in the head."  
"O I see then let's put some ice on his head and he will be fine in a couple of minutes"  
"Umm guys why does my head hurt?"   
"I kinda accidentally smack you in the head with my locker door I am sorry"  
"Whoa Helga said sorry I must be dreaming"  
"Very funny," Helga said with a smile on her face.  
  
A/N: I know this is a weird chap but I have to say it was better then my last on I think and well plz review and flames will be used for cooking food anyway let me know what I should change and if I should continue  
CrazyLake42 


	2. The Accidental Confession

In The Woods  
Chap. 2-The accidental confession  
A/N: Hey again thanks for the reviews it totally cheered me up lol. This chap may suck cuz I wrote it at like 12:30 a.m. yesterday night and I kinda had writers block but I think it turned out ok well I think I bored you enough.  
Disclaimer: forgot bout this I don't own hey Arnold  
  
After bout 5 minutes at the nurse's office Helga and Arnold finally start to go back to class   
  
"So Arnold are you going on the big camping trip?"  
" I don't know I think I will why are you going on the trip?"  
" yeah three days without parents is like a dream come true!"  
"yeah I guess" laughs Arnold   
  
Then the two kids walked to the rest of the way to class in an awkward silence finally they made it to the class.   
  
"Arnold, Helga your late! Why?" asked mr. Simmons their homeroom teacher.   
Yeah he is still alive and since the class was so "special" he decided to be their teacher in 5th grade and their homeroom teacher for 6th ,7th , and 8th grade.  
"We were at the nurse because I got hit in the head with a locker door." Arnold said.  
"I was the one who hit him It was an accident."  
" ok then take your sits"  
The two kids took their seats the sitting chart looks like this   
  
Curly, Stinky, Sid, Sheena  
Phoebe, Helga, Torvald, Harold  
Gerald, Arnold, Rhonda, Nadine  
Lila, Brainy, Eugene  
A/N: I am not sure it I left ppl out like I said It is like 12 something well to the story  
  
"Okay class today since the camping trip is tomorrow you may talk among yourselves instead of reading"  
"Hey Arnold if Lila is going out with curly why do you still 'like her like her`?"   
"who said I still 'like her like her'?"  
" whoa did I hear right Arnold doesn't like Lila anymore?" said helga loud enough for Phoebe ,Arnold and Gerald to hear.  
"Yeah you heard me right I don't 'like her like her' anymore"  
"wow Arnold I am amazed I mean you liked her since fourth grade" said an amazed Phoebe.  
"yeah Arnold man you like her since fourth grade"  
"big deal I liked someone since pre school" helga thought aloud without realizing what she said.  
"helga? You liked someone since pre school???" asked Arnold and Gerald in unison.  
" opps did I say that out loud?"  
  
A/N: I decided to end the chapter there cuz it is like 1 and I need my sleep lol plz R&R plz no flames tell me what to chang and if I should continue I want at least 3 more good reviews for this chapter to continue well bye and pizza out  
CrazyLake42   
*walks off stage looking for some butter to watch melt 


	3. Lunch

In The Woods  
Chapt. 3-  
  
*Flashback - 4 hours ago*  
"Hey Arnold if Lila is going out with curly why do you still 'like her like her`?"   
  
"who said I still 'like her like her'?"  
" whoa did I hear right Arnold doesn't like Lila anymore?" said helga loud enough for Phoebe ,Arnold and Gerald to hear.  
"Yeah you heard me right I don't 'like her like her' anymore"  
" wow Arnold I am amazed I mean you liked her since fourth grade" said an amazed Phoebe.  
" yeah Arnold man you like her since fourth grade"   
"O big deal I liked someone since pre school" helga thought aloud without realizing what she said.  
"helga? You liked someone since pre school???" asked Arnold and Gerald in unison.  
" opps did I say that out loud?"  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The bell for lunch just ring and Helga, Arnold, phoebe, and Gerald go line up for their lunch. Over the years they started to sit with each other. The main reason was because Phoebe and Gerald where going out. So since phoebe and Gerald wanted to sit together the only meant that they would sit together. Anyways the group is talking about Helga's accidental confession.  
  
" So Helga you still haven't told us who you liked" stated Gerald while grabbing a slice of pizza.  
" Well maybe I don't want to tell you" she replied with a grin on her face.  
" so what do you plan on doing on the camping trip Helga?" Phoebe said trying to change the subject.  
" I don't know but can we stop by the mall today?" she asked.  
" why?" asked Arnold finally saying something while he looks at pudding.  
" I need to pick up some stuff you have a problem with that and if you are going to get the pudding put it on your tray otherwise move along" she said.  
" No I don't have a problem with it and why are you always mean?" he said not really expecting her to answer.  
" Because I can" she shot back at him  
" will they ever stop fight?" Gerald asked Phoebe.  
" I doubt it and Helga sure we can stop by the mall this afternoon it will be fun I have to pick up a new sleeping bag anyways are you boys going to come with us?"   
" I will I do need some stuff also" Arnold said "Gerald you coming to?"  
" Yeah I wouldn't want you to suffer all the stores they go in alone." he said while laughing  
  
They finally reach the table and then an long awkward silence followed as they ate their lunch. Until Lila shows up.  
  
" Arnold I ever so need to talk to you" she said   
" ok hold up hey guys I will be back" he said. As he got up he started think what if she says he likes me likes me I mean I am over her how bout I say I have a girlfriend.  
" ARNOLD! ARNOLD!"  
" huh what sorry I must of spaced out" he said coming back from his thoughts  
" well I said that I like you like you now and I am going to break up with Curly"  
" Lila I hate to say this but I already have a girlfriend"  
  
A/N: I don't think he would have said that on the show but in my story he does mahahahahahaha well back to me story.  
  
" so you have a girlfriend can you tell me who she is?"  
(Arnold) Thinking: who can I tell her Rhonda no she will kill me, Nadine no not her, well helga and I are good friends maybe her yeah her but she might pound me. But she did pretend once maybe she will do it again yea. Arnold snaps out of his thoughts   
" ARNOLD!!"  
" sorry Lila I spaced out again"   
" its ever so ok Arnold so can you tell me who you are going out with?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes  
" yeah I am going out with Helga" he said feeling a little guilty   
" oh ok then I will see you around" she said while she walked away.  
Arnold walked back to the table thinking what Helga would do to him  
" Hey guys" Arnold said sounding a little worried.  
" Hey man what's wrong you sounded worried" said Gerald   
" Well lila told me she liked me liked me but then I said I had a girlfriend…."  
"and why is that so bad" asked Helga  
" Well I kind of told her you were my girlfriend Helga I am so sorry but since you acted like it once I thought you wouldn't mind please don't hurt me" he said looking at a shocked Helga   
Helga just sit there thinking he told Lila we were going out this is the best day of my life it is finally my chance to tell him.  
" Ok Football Head I will do this for you but you owe me big time for this" she said softly.  
" Ok Thanks Helga" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
A/N: well that is the end of this chap. I know it ain't to good but I tried plus it is late and I am tired so plz R&R   
should I continue it or not? I am so happy right now and even flames can't bring me down   
CrazyLake42   
*Throws ice muhahahahaha :D 


	4. The Mall

In The Woods  
Chap 4-The Mall  
A/N: sorry I haven't written in a while I have been really busy school started and I have student council and bowling on Saturdays. Well I don't think anyone cares so I will shut up and get on with the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold   
  
  
After lunch in 5th period   
"So are we going to the mall after school or a few hours after?" asked Gerald.  
"Well it doesn't matter to me pheebs how bout you?" said helga  
"I can go right after school Arnold?"  
"yeah after school is fine"  
"Arnold, helga, phoebe, Gerald do you have something you would like to share with the call?" asked Mrs. Shoe.  
"No Mrs. Shoe" they said trying really hard not to laugh at her name. They learned their lesson on the first day of school when she said her name was Mrs. Shoe.  
  
*flashback*  
"Hello class welcome to algebra 1 honors my name is Mrs. Shoe"   
When she said her name helga and Gerald started laughing soon join by phoebe and Arnold.  
"do you think my name is that funny" asked a really mad teacher "well you four just earned your self a detention after school tomorrow you will write 150 times "my teacher's name is not funny" got it"  
  
*end of flashback*  
"Okay back to the very interesting math problem"  
Helga turned to the others mocking Mrs. Shoe  
"Now class today we are going to learn bout math. Now math is boring and so am I" said helga in monotone   
The others laughed at this  
"shhhhhhhhhh!!!" said Joey the biggest teacher's pet.   
"oh go eat some eats or something" said Helga  
"Helga, answer this problem" said Mrs. Shoe.  
"ok teach the answer is five"  
"how did you get the answer?"  
"10+x=15,10x+10=15-10,x=5 and that was the easiest problem I ever had I mean I learned that in 7th grade" said Helga  
"ok well back to learning these really "hard" math problems" said Mrs. Shoe  
  
20 minutes later the bell rings for 6th period science…..  
  
"Hello class today we will do a lab." said Mrs. Crosby. :I want you guys to measure the length of you tble using centimeters then I want you to ….."  
No one in the class was paying attention instead they were throwing paper balls at each other so Mrs. Crosby said….  
"Hillwood"  
The classed replied "Hillwood baby"  
*A/n: my science teacher does that except she says "Vegas and we say "Vegas Baby" well back to the story*  
  
"well like I was saying I want you to convert the centimeters into hectometers"  
"okays" was heard among the class  
"okay phoebe how the heck do we do this I mean I never got the how metric system thing" stated helga.  
"Ummmmmm…………….. I can't really explain it but I will show you how too" she said  
" ok I wonder how football head and tall hair boy are doing" said helga  
"me too well they "are" sitting across the room I dare you to yell "Arnold, Gerald how are you doing on the work and what's the answer?!?!"   
"ok I'll do it" said helga then yelled what phoebe told her to yell  
"we'll doing fine Helga and we don't have to answer yet but we will keep you posted" he yelled back laughing  
"Arnold, Helga no yelling" yelled Mrs. Crosby  
"But your yelling" yelled Helga  
"helga one more smart remark from you I will make sure you are banned from the camping trip and you will have detention for a whole week!"  
"ok" was all Helga said she was really looking forward to the trip she promised her self and phoebe she will tell Arnold how she felt about him and she had more confidence since he told Lila she was his girlfriend.  
  
The whole class was quiet after that. No one wanted to get banned from the camp out so they finished their lab at the end of class the fours kids were laughing about what Helga and Arnold did in class.  
  
"Man I don't believe you guys did that" Gerald laughed  
" you can thank phoebe of that she was the one who dared me to" said Helga " and when the teach said something I just had to talk back to her and Arnold I am surprised you actually yelled back I guess you finally got a back bone."  
"haha very funny" he said sarcastically "and pheebs you actually dared helga to do that that is new no offence"   
"None taken and I get it from hanging around Gerald and Helga I learned from the best" she said laughing   
"That's right" Helga and Gerald said in unison.  
"So whose house are we going to first?" asked Helga  
"whose is closer?" asked Arnold  
"I don't know" said Gerald  
"Well let's go to Gerald's, Arnold's, Helga's and mine" said Phoebe   
"ok" the three said in unison then laughed  
They made their way to Gerald's and Arnold's but at Helga's house there was a "little" problem.  
"Mom, Dad I'm home" yelled Helga   
  
There was no reply then out of nowhere you here bob yell  
  
"OLGA, IS THAT YOU? COME HERE RIGHT NOW! Yelled bob the beeper king  
"you guys go wait in my room and pheebs make so all my "stuff" is picked up" she said while walking to the living room.  
  
Upstairs in Helga's room voices are heard  
  
"Man Helga's 'rents are really made at her" said Arnold stating the obvious.  
"Yeah i know i mean i never knew they were like this i mean yelling they never used to care about what Helga does" said Phoebe  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard this sudden outburst of yelling  
  
"OLGA WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR SISTER,OLGA!!"  
"DAD, MY FUCKING NAME IS HELGA HERE LET ME SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU H-E-L-G-A!"  
"I KNOW YOUR NAME OLGA AND DON'T CUSS YOU ARE ONLY 10!"  
"DAD I AM 13 DAMN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY FUCKING AGE! THAT IS IT I AM MOVING OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE AWAY FROM YOU"  
With that they heard the door slam, looked at each other and ran down stairs and out the do to find Helga sitting there looking at the sky with a hurt look in her eyes she then broke down crying saying things like "I hate my father he can't even remember my name" Phoebe sat down next to her friend and hugged her   
" It will be fine Helga don't worry tomorrow is the camping trip and you don't have to worry about bob for those 3 wonderful days." said phoebe trying to cheer Helga up  
"Thanks Pheebs you truly are my best friend"  
'wow helga really has it bad I mean her family doesn't even know her name now I see why she is so mean all the time I guess you can't blame her.' thought Arnold  
"Arnoldo you in there?" Helga said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice  
"huh yeah come on lets go to Phoebe's then go to the mall and have fun" he said.  
  
A/N: well I guess I will leave it there I will try to update soon but I kinda gotz writers block and I am starting a new story I know I know I should finish this on but after watching a movie forgot what it was called I decided to write a fine on it but it isn't going to be a Hey Arnold fic L well I am gonna shut up now bye bye and If you can send me some ideas cuz I can't think of any well bye  
CrazyLake42  
*walks off looking for a piece of cheese to throw at someone 


	5. More Problems

In The Woods  
Chapt.5-more problems  
A/N: I will try to add more punctuation but I can't make any promises. I don't know for once except that I am a weird person who doesn't have a life. Well on with the story yay lol.  
  
On the bus ride to the mall the four kids were talking about what they need to get.   
"So what time do you think you are gonna be at school?" asked Phoebe  
"Arnold and I will come and get you before we go. We could use someone else to walk with," Gerald replied.  
"Ok then we will do that or whatever," said Helga who wasn't really listening to the conversation. None of them noticed except Arnold. Some how he always knows when Helga is down.  
"Helga come on, tell me what is wrong," he begged.  
"Oh its nothing, I was just thinking bout how my parents never paid attention to me and how I always take it out on you. I am sorry I do that," she said with her eyes starting to water again.  
"It's ok Helga. I know you have had it bad, it isn't your fault though," he said trying really hard to cheer her up.  
"You're a weird kid Arnold. The school bully picks on you all the time and you still forgive them. I ,honestly, don't understand you," she said.  
"Well you know me I am forgiving I guess," he said.  
  
A couple minutes later they arrive at the mall. They get what they need and head down to the food court to get something to eat.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Jelly Land. We have all kinds of jelly. What kind would you like to have?" stated Todd.  
"I will have strawberry jelly on white bread please," said Arnold.  
"I will have grape on wheat," said Helga.   
"Strawberry on wheat and one on white," said Gerald obvious ordering for phoebe.  
"That will be $5.50 please," stated Todd.  
  
They pay and go find a table after they get their food.   
  
"I feel like such an odd ball I am the only one who got grape!" exclaimed Helga.  
"To bad you are allergic to strawberries," said Phoebe.  
"I know," she said.  
  
They eat there lunch and about three hours start back home. This time they decide they would walk. It was only about 3 miles to get to Phoebe's house. It only took that long to get there on bus was because they had so many stops. On the way back to Phoebe's house they saw Lila and her little 'gang' or so they called it. When they saw them Arnold quickly grabbed Helga's hand. When Lila looked up at Arnold and Helga she walked over and started flirting with Arnold.   
  
"Hi Arnold I am ever so happy to see you," Lila said.  
  
Did I mention Lila grew into a bitch during the school year. If I didn't I am sorry but like I said she did. Well anyway I will tell you more.  
  
"Hi Lila good to see you again," he replied looking really annoyed.  
"Oh Arnold why won't you go out with me I know you still have some feelings for me." she said.  
"Lila I told you once……"   
  
Arnold couldn't even finish the question because Lila had pulled him into a kiss. Helga couldn't take anymore she just ran off. She was so mad that she couldn't even talk. Gerald and Phoebe ran after her not telling Arnold. Arnold pushed Lila away and notice Helga wasn't there. Neither was Gerald or Phoebe. So he ran some how he knew which way Helga went it was like he could feel her pain or something. He found them sitting in the park.  
  
"Helga cheer up," said Phoebe.  
"oh look it is football head ,the lover boy, tell me when are you and Lila getting married," she said more hurt then sarcastically.  
"It wasn't my fault, she pulled me into it I was trying to get away from her," he said.  
" and I am supposed to believe that?" she said in a rude, sarcastic way.  
" I'm not lying Helga I didn't want to kiss her I mean she is a total bitch anyways," he said.  
"Ok I forgive you…… I mean she did do that," she said.  
'why did I forgive him I am starting to let my walls down. I can't do that he can't know until I am ready to tell him. Do I even want to tell him? What if he hates me? I never know until I try I guess.' she thought  
" well you guys lets get home, before we all get grounded or something," said Gerald.  
"Yeah he is right let's go," said Phoebe.  
"There's a slight problem," Helga stated.  
"What's that?" asked Arnold.  
"My dad is still probably mad at me still, and I told him I wasn't coming back home ever again. So if I go home he is gonna think I caved in. so I can't go back to my house ever." she said with a serious look on her face.  
"Well Helga I guess you can stay at my house tonight, then we can go talk to your dad after the camping trip," stated Phoebe  
  
With that statement Helga gave Phoebe a big ol' hug.  
  
"Well we might as well get going. Gerald and I will stop by your house at 6 A.M. tomorrow, ok?" asked Arnold.  
"Sure that is fine with me. How bout you Helga?"  
"Yeah it's fine let's go I really wanna go. My feet are hurting."  
"well then let's go"  
"If we are going shouldn't we be walking not standing here saying 'let's go'?" asked Gerald.  
"yeah I think we need to walk to get home" said Helga  
  
They walk out of the park side by side the line up is phoebe, Gerald, Helga, Arnold.  
  
A/N: I guess I will leave it there. I will try to write more soon. Look I am using periods for once lol. Well I guess I will go read and review and flames are welcome but they will also be used to cook. I am gonna go now gotz school tomorrow and I gotz to stay after for drama club. Bye all please be nice in the reviews this is my first official story which I shoulda said in the beginning well bye now.  
CrazyLake42  
*walks off looking ice to throw at someone that can not be named well bye now 


	6. umm The Camping Trip Begins Sorta

In The Woods  
Chapt.6- umm…. The Camping Trip Begins sorta….  
A/N: Hello all you people. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been so flipping busy with school and all that junk you know… So to the story I mean to the disclaimer then the story yay  
Disclaimer: Don't own so leave me alone   
  
Later that night Helga and Phoebe were discussing what they were going to do on the camping trip.   
  
"So…. Pheebs what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Helga.  
"Don't know probably hang with you and the others like always," Phoebe said.  
"Hey Pheebs remember that one time when we went camping and Arnold and Gerald were there. We followed moss back to the trailer thingie…. And ate berries off that bush even though it was kinda….." Helga didn't even finish her sentence before she fell fast asleep.  
  
Soon after that Phoebe also fell asleep. It felt like they only went to dream land when Phoebe's parents, yelled for them to get ready, awaking them. Helga stirred slightly before falling back to sleep. Meanwhile Phoebe was waking up. Getting up as she yawned she went and got dressed, sighing seeing that Helga was still sleep. Phoebe got to her knees and started to shake Helga, to wake her up.  
  
"Helga, wake up… come on Helga get up," Phoebe said.  
"No mommy I don't want to go to school today I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you," Helga said.  
"HELGA, WAKE UP NOW!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Huh… what? Hey what day….. Oh yeah we have a camping trip today…." Helga started before jumping up saying "I have a slight problem all my stuff is at Bob's house."  
"Well actually Arnold and Gerald called last night after you fell asleep and we stuck into your house and got you stuff," Phoebe said.  
"Oh cool thanks a lot… all my 'stuff ' was picked up right?" Helga asked with a concern look on her face.  
"Yeah it was," Phoebe reassured her.  
"Okay thanks," Helga said changing into some clothes.  
Soon after Helga got ready the two girls went down stairs to their surprise to kids were down there. Those to kids were the one and only Arnold and Gerald. They were sitting at the table looking at oatmeal.  
"Hey guys, when did you get here?" asked Phoebe noticing the two boys sitting at the table.  
"'Bout 10 minutes ago," Arnold told them.  
"Ok so when do we leave to go to the school?" asked Helga.  
"As soon as you two are ready," Gerald replied.  
  
About 20 minutes later that kids were off to the school. It was now 6:10. It was about a 20 minute walk to the school because someone insisted that they stop by the donut shop to get more food. They finally arrived where they saw Mr. Simmons and various other teachers waiting for the bus. Mr. Simmons stood out more because he was drinking his third cup of coffee and was bouncing off the walls basically.   
The four kids walked over to where the teachers were standing and Phoebe took Mr. Simmons cup of coffee.  
  
"No more coffee Mr. Simmons you are already nervous enough and coffee is going to make it worse," said Phoebe spotting the bus that was going to take them to the woods on the other side of the country.  
  
When the bus got to the school all the kids were excited because it was finally time to go. On the bus Mr. Simmons tried to take the cup of coffee from Phoebe but she told him to sit down and not to move. He sat down all right but had a 'tude bout it. Phoebe left the bus and poured the coffee out on the ground chuckling to herself. She got back on the bus spotting Mr. Simmons pouting getting his coffee taken away. Phoebe walked over the Gerald, Arnold, and Helga.  
"Hey guys," Phoebe called out.  
"Hey Pheebs, any sign of Lila?" asked Helga.  
"Nope not yet but she should…. There she is," Phoebe said pointing out the window and then taking a seat with Gerald.  
"Ready Arnold, we have to make it believable," Helga told him.  
"Yep," He replied.  
  
As soon as Lila got on the bus Helga grabbed Arnold and kissed him. Lila walked by the two and scolded. When Lila was in the middle of the bus Helga pulled away and wiped her mouth. Arnold also wiped his mouth but only because he saw Helga. Arnold knew he wasn't suppose to like the kiss but for some odd reason he enjoyed it.  
  
'What the heck??? How could I have enjoyed that kiss??' Arnold thought to himself.  
'No denying it you know you liked it come on just admit it you like her' the other voice in his head said.  
'I am not denying anything I didn't like it' Arnold fought back, "When did I have to voices in my head?" Arnold thought aloud.   
"Arnold, you have voices in your head…." Helga said.  
"I really have to stop thinking aloud," Arnold said to himself.  
"Now your talking to yourself…. You are really some crazy freak," Helga told him.  
"Helga leave the crazy….. I mean Arnold alone," Gerald told her.  
"Thanks Gerald," Arnold said sarcastically.  
"Hey no prob. ," He said.  
  
The bus started to move after about 10 minutes of fighting about Arnold being crazy.   
  
"Finally we are moving," Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, but I am bored….. Hey Arnold are we there yet?" asked Gerald.  
"No," was his reply.  
"Hey Arnold, are we there yet?" Gerald said again.  
"No," he said again.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"How bout now?"  
"NO NOT YET SOON GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Arnold yelled.  
"Ok….. Are we there yet?"  
"Gerald…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up," Helga told him then turned to look out the window.  
  
Soon the whole bus was full of snores. Helga was the only one awake at this point. She was looking out the window watching buildings pass. 'Dang, why did I ever agree to do this little gig… its not like Arnold would ever actually like me' she thought to herself looking over to fine Arnold staring at her.  
  
"Hey Arnold, how long have you been up?" She asked.  
" About five minutes," he said," Aren't you tired?"  
"Yeah kinda, but look out side we are going in to the country," she said pointing," And it is nice I mean living in the city you don't really get to enjoy nature." 'Great now I sound like a freakin' hippie. Dude what is up with me?' she thought.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Man, Helga I never knew you liked nature."  
"There's a lot you don't know about me."  
"Yeah I know… but that is a good thing."  
"Yeah I guess, well I guess I will get some sleep, see you soon."  
"Yeah, I am goin' back to sleep to. See you when we get there."  
  
Helga fell asleep leaning on the window and Arnold just watched her sleep.   
'Come on Arnold get a grip… this is Helga we're talking about, the bully.'  
'Yeah but she has been acting nice lately and all.'  
'And…. Is that suppose to make me like her like her?'  
'No… because you already do… you know it. You have liked her since that day you saw her.'  
'Nah… I didn't.'  
'Aww… denial such a wonderful thing.'  
'Once again I am going to ask this. When the heck did I start to fight with myself over Helga?' He thought. 'Well might as well go to sleep long day ahead.'  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I decided to leave it there at this time. I just want to know if I should continue this?? Well if so R&R please and if you don't then I will give all the reviewers a whole bag of either Andy Capp's BBQ fries or Cheddar fries!!! Bye  
  
  
*Actually she can't literally but just pretend she can and review!!* 


	7. Umm Into the Woods We Go

In The Woods  
  
Chapter 7- Umm... Into the Woods We Go  
  
A/N: Wow... it's been awhile since I updated...Excuse time... I just moved and I have been settling into my new home. Ok so I moved like three months ago. Well yeah... on to the story...  
  
The bus slowly made it's way to the campsite; all that could be heard was snoring and light muttering. The sun shone upon the sleeping students. The rays of light awoken a certain blonde girl. Who was surprise to find that her head had fallen on her crush.  
  
'Hmm... Arnold smells pretty' she thought to herself soaking in the site of the beautiful boy in front of her. 'He looks so innocence in his sleep. It's to bad that my innocence's was striped from me. I was forced to grow up too fast.' Helga thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"Helga?" a soft voice called and pulled Helga from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Arnold," she replied just as softly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Arnold asked looking straight into Helga's ocean blue eyes; concern shining clearly in his own sea green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. 'Fine as I can be anyways.'  
  
"You know I'm here to talk," He told her taking her hand into his.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I really don't think I am ready to open up, and let my mushy side show," she said smiling.  
  
"I figured that," he replied yawning.  
  
"Go back to sleep, I'm fine," she told him enjoying the fact that he was holding her hand. 'What I've always wanted, someone to show they care, even if it's just a little.' She thought.  
  
"Wake me if you want to talk," Arnold told her squeezing her hand slightly.  
  
"I will," she reassured.  
  
Helga watched as Arnold fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. His features looked so relaxed and calm.   
  
'How I wish that I could look like that, I wish I could be nice, but I can't… I always end up getting hurt. I can't put my walls down.' was her last thought as she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Little did she know that Arnold wasn't really sleeping. He looked at her and noticed the troubled look on her face. 'I just wish she would open up.' he thought before joining her in dreamland.  
  
A few hours students began to awake and the bus grew loud. Helga woke up and noticed that Arnold was still holding her hand. Phoebe and Gerald were silently talking among themselves, until they notice that Helga was awake.  
  
"Helga!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, how much longer until we get there?" Helga asked.  
  
"It's not far now," Gerald told her.  
  
"Oh alright," she replied looking out her window.  
  
"How is Arnold still sleeping?" Gerald asked, considering the fact that most of the kids on the bus was awake and yelling over one another.  
  
"No clue, let him sleep though," Helga told them.  
  
About ten minutes the bus arrived at the campsite. Everyone was really happy to get off the bus and stretch.   
  
"Arnold," Helga said quietly. "We're here."  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Arnold asked sleepy.  
  
"Yo, we are at the camp site," Gerald told him grinning.  
  
"Really?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Yes," Phoebe told him.  
  
The four kids exited the bus in a hurry. They joined their class mates in a small group. The teachers busy taking role. As soon as they were down they told the kids the rules and what was expected of them.  
  
"Alright, that's about it, oh before I forget, it's four kids to a tent," Mr. Simmons had told them.  
  
"Mr. Simmons, I don't think that Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald should share a tent, considering the fact that they are all going out," Lila exclaimed to their teacher.  
  
"Now Lila, that is true, but I can not tell them that. If I would to forbid them from sharing a tent then I would have to forbid any boy/girl partnerships," Mr. Simmons told her. 'Plus, Helga deserves this opportunity to be with Arnold.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Fine," Lila replied sulking.  
  
"Ha," Helga laughed as Lila walked by with an attitude.  
  
The rest of them just smirked. They plodded down to the area where the tents were located.   
  
"Let's get the pink one!" Helga exclaimed jokily.  
  
"Theirs is no way in hell that I am sleeping in a pink tent!" Gerald exclaimed.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
"I can't believe I am gonna be sleeping in a pink tent!" He complained as Arnold just laughed.  
  
"Gerald and I are going go hike around the place. You guys want to come?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Naw," they replied.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you two later," Gerald told them. "And don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"  
  
"Dang… that means we can't do anything," Helga said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Hardy har har," Gerald replied walking out of the tent to where Phoebe was patiently waiting for him.  
  
Arnold and Helga were quietly setting up there own little spots in the tent.  
  
"Arnold," Helga said shyly.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.   
  
"I think I should…there is something really bugging me right now," she told him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Oh never mind," she told him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes… No… I don't know," she said truthfully.  
  
They fell into an awkward silence. Helga debating with herself and Arnold trying really hard not to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Well… I guess that I should," Helga said breaking the silence, deciding that tonight was the night that Arnold would find out about her feelings. "I don't know where to start."  
  
"Start at the beginning," he told her grabbing her hand was rubbing small circles with his thumb.  
  
"Ok… It was just another day in my house. Miriam, and Bob were fussing over Olga and how freaking perfect she is," Helga started out. "It was my first day of preschool, you remember the day you shared your umbrella with me."  
  
"Yeah I remember," Arnold told her as she fell into a thought.  
  
"I remember I asked who was going to take me, but they were to caught up in Olga's piano playing to even notice me. Bob had mistaken me as Olga… again, that wasn't the first time though. Well anyways, they didn't answer me, so I left to go to school." she said pausing, then continuing. "Well I was walking to school, I saw all these big people there. People that could have easily taken advantage of me. I ignored them and continued on. I was scared, so scared. Especially when I huge dog came up. He took my lunch, I fought for it but lost," she continued as her voice cracked.  
  
"Well, I was just about there, I stood at the crosswalk with the adult and a truck came speeding by and got me soaked. I was so cold and wet, I didn't know what to do. I made it to school and looked in. Everyone was so happy, I felt like I was looking in through glass, literally I was though. That's when you came up to me, offered your umbrella and told me you liked my bow. You had said,' I like your bow.' I replied with a huh? Then I remember you saying that you liked it because it matched my pants, that's when you went inside." She told him. "That was the first compliment I have ever gotten."  
  
"Then why have you been so bitter to me?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Well school went on, and you were nice. You offered you crackers to me and I took them, Harold had made fun of me," She continued, tears leaking from her eyes. "Well that is when I had enough, enough of the teasing, treatment, and the lack of love. That day I turned bitter to everyone, I felt that everyone was just teasing. They all had love and acted like it wasn't enough. I had built my walls up and I had decided that I needed no one; that I was just going to get hurt… again," she finished sobbing.  
  
Arnold sat there dumbfounded trying to process all the information that he just received. He had thought that Helga was a spoiled brat. He never knew all the emotional abuse she had be subjected to. He had always wanted parents and was jealous because Helga had some, but in reality they weren't really parent at all. Arnold snapped out of his thoughts and went to comfort Helga. He whispered comforting words in her ears and smoothed out her hair.  
  
"It's alright Helga, I'm here I'll make sure nothing harms you," he told her in a serious voice.  
  
"Arnold there is something else," she told him looking in his sea green eyes.   
  
"Yes?" he asked looking back into her blood-shot ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Well you see…" she said before getting cut off by Gerald and Phoebe walking into the tent.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Arnold holding Helga who had tear streaks and blood-shot eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked rushing over to her friend's side.  
  
"Nothing," Helga said aloud before whispering to Phoebe. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"You're lying," Gerald said in a comforting voice also walking over to were the three others sat.  
  
"She'll tell you when she's ready," Arnold told him seriously.  
  
"Ok… ok don't get so defensive," Gerald told him. "She is my friend too… right?"  
  
"You actually consider me a friend?" Helga asked shocked.  
  
"Well yeah," he replied.  
  
Helga crawled over to Gerald and gave him a hug.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me," Helga told him pulling away.  
  
Gerald and the others sat there amazed to see that Helga had dropped the 'tough girl' act. Helga looked shyly at the others and smiled.  
  
A/N: Well I'm ending it here. What did you think? Was it to soon for Helga to admit all that to them? I just thought that it would be a good way to start. Well review… and if you must flame go ahead. It's getting cold and I want some hot chocolate. It might take me awhile to update, I am currently working on another fic… it's Harry Potter slash though. If you want to read it, it should be up on ff.net in a few days… Well I must take my leave… Peace… My aim name is lake8911 if you wanna talk to me… I could use some more friends! Thanks to all my reviewers… Reviews make Lakie really really happy! ::grin::  
  
CrazyLake42  
  
::walks off looking for phone to call someone…:: 


	8. Fire! Maybe?

In The Woods...  
  
Chapter 8: Fire!!!!Maybe?  
  
A/N: Yeah... I scared yall didn't I? I'm gonna continue this until I get a flame that says this story is crap!... By the way I recieved my first flame a few days ago. It was for my story Perfect. And to think I was actually gonna stop writing because of it. ::sigh:: But yeah... I love my reviewers and my friends and everyone else! ::grin:: Well I guess I'll shut up now and get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...   
  
  
  
Ok… ok don't get so defensive," Gerald told him. "She is my friend too… right?"  
  
"You actually consider me a friend?" Helga asked shocked.  
  
"Well yeah," he replied.  
  
Helga crawled over to Gerald and gave him a hug.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me," Helga told him pulling away.  
  
Gerald and the others sat there amazed to see that Helga had dropped the 'tough girl' act. Helga looked shyly at the others and smiled.  
  
"What do I have something in my teeth?" Helga asked smiling an actual smile.  
  
"No, it's just surprising that you opened up so fast," Phoebe told her.  
  
The kids sat in quiet before they decided that they all wanted to go out and swim in the lake. (heh, my nick name is Lake)   
  
"Alright boys, you go outside and let Pheebs and I change," Helga demanded.  
  
"So demanding," Gerald replied before being pushed out of the tent.  
  
"Heh, nice push Pheebs," Helga told her as Arnold left the tent.  
  
The two girls changed quickly, not saying a word to each other. They left the tent and the two boys went in to change.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little slut," Lila said strolling up to Helga and Phoebe.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about Little-Miss-I've-Slept-With-Half-Of-The-Guys," Helga replied her 'tough girl' act back up.  
  
"How dare you," Lila screeched before she attempted to hit Helga.  
  
"Lila, like don't hit her, you might, like, break a nail," one of her friends said.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want to break a nail," Helga told her mocking her.  
  
"Shut up, you fucking satan worshipping bitch, haven't you ever heard of colors," Lila told her. "I mean you only wear black you fucking gothic freak."  
  
"First off, don't fucking label me, and second i don't worship satan, and third, your the fucking freak," Helga told her. "I mean you walk around in clothes that are like three sizes to small and shirts that like freaking show to much off."  
  
"Well atleast I get the guys I want," Lila beamed.  
  
"Heh, is that why Arnold is with me and not... you," Helga replied with a smirk in place.  
  
"He will be mine, just want and see. He'll forget all about you," Lila told her.  
  
"Heh, right, like I'll ever be with you," Arnold told her. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and lead her down toward the lake. Phoebe and Gerald strolling right along behind them.  
  
"Well that was quite... special," Gerald said laughing.  
  
"Stupid ass bitch needs to die," Helga said grinning like a mad scientist.  
  
"Let's just go swim and forget all about her. I can't believe I even liked her," Arnold said.  
  
They arrived at the lake and the sight shocked them all. The lake was huge and the sun shone upon it. There was a small storage shed near the lake, which is were they stored the boats and stuff.   
  
"Wow it looks like an oil painting," Helga said, being a big fan of art.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Arnold replied amazed by the lake and the fact that Helga still hadn't converted back into the bully. "I really... oof," he started to say before he was pushed into the water by a certain someone.  
  
"Hey football head, water cold?" Helga asked laughing.  
  
"Why you little flying monkey bitch mother fucking dog raper," Arnold told her pulling her into the lake with him.  
  
"Wow you have a bad mouth," Helga told him.  
  
"Those to look so cute together," Gerald whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, let's join them," she replied smiling to herself. 'Soon they will be together.' she thought before being pushed into the lake.   
  
Gerald took a few steps back and ran. He jumped and did a canon ball causing a huge splash. Which wet everyone within a 10 foot radius.  
  
"I'll give that a 6.5,"Helga told him grinning.  
  
"What? That's all... it deserved atleast an 8," He complained. "First a pink tent, and now a 6.5."  
  
The kids stayed in the water for atleast two hours. The only noise that the kids could hear were there own laughing a splashing. They decided that they had enough of the swimming and went back to there tent.  
  
"Helga, I love the pink bunny slippers. It goes so well with the black pajama bottoms and black shirt with the skull," Geral told her teasing.  
  
"Don't they though?" she replied. "By the way what time is it?"  
  
"It's about 4," Arnold told her.  
  
"Why did we dress in our pajama's so early?" she asked. "And I'm hungry..."  
  
"Yeah me too," They replied.  
  
"Mr. Simmons may have gotten us some lunch," Phoebe said. "Let's go check."  
  
The four children left the tent in search for there teacher.   
  
"Mr. Simmons?" they called finally finding him in a green tent.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"We are hungry, what's for lunch?" Helga told him.  
  
"The pizza guy should be coming out here soon," Mr. Simmons replied. "Isn't it so special, I mean the wilderness."  
  
"Umm... Yeah Mr. S. It is special," Helga told him. "The pizza dude is here."  
  
"FOOD!!!!!" Gerald exclaimed running over to the pizza guy.  
  
The others followed behind, laughing to themselves. They took the pizza boxes from the guy and the teachers paid the guy. The four dug into the food and began to eat... and did they eat a lot. Let's just say that they ate one large pizza, and started on a second.  
  
"Yeah, I'm full now," Helga said walking back to the tent.  
  
"STUDENTS! THERE IS A CAMP FIRE TONIGHT. WE WANT YOU GUYS TO GET SOME FIRE WOOD," the teachers told them then added in. "NOW!"  
  
  
  
The four kids stopped walking to their tent and turned toward the woods. They were careful not to step on any twigs, which snapped quite loud in the silence of the woods. The dry leaves weren't as loud so Helga and Phoebe made it a game to step on them. Which got boring after awhile and just continued to look for wood. All that could be heard now were the birds chirping and the frogs croaking.  
  
"Do you think that this is enough?" Gerald asked indicating all the wood they collected.  
  
"Yeah, it should be," Arnold replied turning away toward where they entered the forest.  
  
The kids followed his lead and started to head out of the woods. The wind had started to pick up and all that was heard was the leaves swaying in the wind and sometimes the snap of a twig or the cracking of the leaves.  
  
They arrived back at camp and handed their collection of wood to Mr. Simmons. They once again headed back to their tent to wait. The campfire was to happen at 9 that night.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Did it blow? Well yeah it's your choice... if you want it to stop tell me. And if you feel the need to flame leave an email addy or sign it. Don't worry I won't email you back cussing you out or flame one of your stories... I'm not like that. Lakie wants new friends so talk to her at lake8911 (on aim) Lakiepoo89 (on yahoo) or email me at Lake89115@hotmail.com... Review and you get a cookie and one of my dirty socks... or you can just have a cookie...  
  
CrazyLake42 


End file.
